


A Nice Day For A Proposal

by Angryniall



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/pseuds/Angryniall
Summary: Niall plans his proposal.





	A Nice Day For A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr; this is a few years old but I thought I'd move all my work over here.

I don’t know how long I’ve been planning this. Maybe I knew from the moment I met her that it would end up like this. Maybe it was a couple of weeks ago, when I just thought… wow, I want to marry this girl. But it’s about to happen soon. I just have to plan a few things first.

The first thing, of course, is getting the ring. I’ve got an idea in mind for what I want it to look like. But I don’t want to just go by myself. I want to take my big brother, Greg. We’re quite a few years apart, so I know growing up, we weren’t always really close. Honestly, it wasn’t until I became a part of One Direction and I was gone most of the time that we learned to appreciate each other. He even made me the best man at his wedding. So, partly to return the favor and partly to show him how much I really appreciate him being my brother, I’m going to ask him to go ring shopping with me.

I was thinking about doing it tonight, at my nephew’s third birthday party. I just hope I have a few moments alone with him, without my girlfriend around. Luckily, when we arrive at the party, she runs off to be with my mom and sister-in-law. I see my nephew and smile, “Hey man, how’s it going?” He smiles and tells me he’s so happy to be three already. I laugh, “I know. You’re growing up so fast, aren’t you lil craic?” The nickname actually came from my fans. When they learned I had a nephew, but didn’t know his name, they started calling him that. Of course, Greg and Denise weren’t too pleased about it, so I kind of hyped it up as a joke and made it his nickname and it stuck. I smile, “Where’s your dad at?” He points me towards their computer room and I thank him, slipping him $20 with a wink and a “don’t tell them it was me.”

He nods his agreement and I head into the room and see Greg. “Hey man.” He looks at me and smiles, “Hey Niall. What’s up.” I bite my lip and look at him, “Um, I know this isn’t really the right time to ask but we haven’t had any time alone in a while so um… I was wondering if you would mind going ring shopping with me this week?”

Greg whips around. I can tell he’s kind of shocked. We haven’t been dating that long, in the grand scheme of things: only a year and a half. But I know she’s my one and I want to make it official. He gives me a look and I can see a million things running through his head to say. You’re too young. You aren’t ready. Wait a few years. But he doesn’t say them, probably because he knows I wouldn’t listen.

I’ve always been a stubborn one. I always thought I’d be a big star through my singing. When I was 16, I personally begged my parents to take me to Dublin for the pre-audition. They were skeptical: it was a while to get there and it would be expensive. They believed in me, but they didn’t know if they believed that much. But I begged and begged, knowing I’d end up getting through. Finally, they agreed and took me.

I had performed in front of the producers and they had agreed to let me through to the actual auditions in front of the judges. I came out, excitedly telling my parents. Again, they were skeptical. It was another trip to Dublin. But I had convinced them, yet again, to let me go. And well, we see how that turned out.

That might be another reason he doesn’t say any of the things that he seems to be thinking. He knows that I’m usually right when it comes to the things I’m passionate about. After about a minute, he finally nods. “I’d love to come, Niall.”

We exchange a hug that doesn’t seem to last long enough before he sighs, “Are you going to ask dad to come?” I nod, “I was thinking of asking both mom and dad. I know they both adore her and would love to pick out the ring with me. We could make it a family thing.”

He smiles and tells me how happy he is for me. I thank him and head to the living room, where I see dad and lil craic playing with some toy trains I bought him for his first birthday. I smile and get on the ground, “Hey dad. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Dad looks at me, “Oh god. She’s not pregnant is she?” I laugh, “God I hope not.”

He seems a bit relieved and I smile, “No, but um… I was actually thinking of proposing to her… this week, actually. And I wanted to go look for rings and wanted to know if you’d like to come with me.”

He seems more surprised by that than the possibility of pregnancy. I see some tears forming on the edges of his eyes as he nods, “I’d love to.” I smile and hug him. Lil Craic runs and throws himself into the hug. I laugh and pick him up, gently tossing him on the couch and tickling him.

He laughs loud, just like all Horans do. As he does, Denise comes out, “NIALL! Stop tickling him.” I laugh and let Lil Craic go, moving and hugging Denise, kissing her on the cheek, “you look lovely.” She smiles and thanks me before picking up her son and heading to the kitchen.

The party ends up being a big success. Some of Craic’s friends from daycare showed up. He seemed to enjoy himself and ended up being a tad bit spoiled by me… but only a tad. I even find a few moments alone with my mom to see if she wants to go ring shopping with me. Asking her here was probably a bad idea though, since she almost started crying and hugging me, which might have given what I’m planning away.

After the party, we all go our separate ways and, on the ride back to my flat, I turn to my girlfriend, “Um, so I was planning on having a day with my family tomorrow, since I haven’t gotten to see them that much. I know it’s kind of weird to do it without you, but we just kind of need the day to ourselves.”

She seems a little confused as to why she can’t come, so I try to make it seem better, “Um, I know Denise isn’t coming either. Maybe you two could have a girl’s day or something?” She hesitantly nods and calls Denise and plans something. When they’re done she laughs, “Looks like she got Greg to take Lil Criac, so you’ll be stuck with him.”

I give her a look, “Um, you didn’t get rid of him so you guys could go to a strip club, did you?” She laughs and gives me an exaggerated, “maaaaaaybe.” I roll my eyes, knowing that she’s just kidding about it. When we arrive back to my flat, we head upstairs and get ready for bed. Once we’re all settled, she bites her lip, looking like she has something on her mind. “What is it, baby?”

She looks away from me, “Um, do you ever want a lil criac of your own?” I wonder why she’s asking me, honestly hoping she isn’t pregnant. But I decide not to ask her that and just answer her. “Honestly? Yeah, I want a few children. I mean, I already know they’ll be cute.”

In our family, the Horan genes are very dominant. When I was younger, I looked like Greg and Greg had looked like my dad and my dad looked like my granddad. It’s just the circle for Horan guys: we all grow up to look alike. Hell, even Lil Craic is taking after us.

She nods, “Good. So do I.” She kisses me and I think she’s done with the conversation. I take a deep breath, “Y-You’re uhh… not planning on having any Lil Criac’s now are you?”

She looks at me and laughs, “God, no.” She turns to face me and smiles, “But yeah, I can see us getting married one day. We can enjoy our marriage for a couple of months before trying to get pregnant. Then before we know it, we’ll have a few children running around.” Her smile turns sad for an instant, “But then they’ll all grow up and have their own lives. And it’ll be just us again. Until, of course, we start having grandkids running around.” She giggles and I can’t help but smile. She’s thought of this whole life for us together.

She looks up at me and smiles, “And then we can grow old together. Maybe sitting out on a porch overlooking the hills of Ireland drinking tea. And then we can die together, peacefully. That way neither of us has to deal with losing the other.”

I smile and kiss her, “it sounds perfect.” This just cements my plans to propose this week.

The next day, she heads out to hang with Denise while I go to meet my family for some ring shopping. We hit several different stores. Most of the rings are extremely beautiful, but there’s not one that really seems like it fits my girlfriend and our relationship.

I start to get nervous, wondering if I’m even going to find it. My parents and Greg seem more invested in finding me a ring as the day wears on. They point out everything expensive and shiny, but none of them really feels right. Finally, I find one ring just as the final shop is about to close. It’s not the shiniest, or the most expensive, but it’s perfect for her. It’s different, but still traditional. I smile and ask to see it.

I know her ring size and, luckily, it happens to be her size. I buy it, knowing it’s the one about as much as I know she’s the one. I slip the ring in my pocket, barely containing my excitement. It’s really going to happen.

Of course, before it can happen, I have to plan out the proposal. This one’s tough, because there’s so many ways to do it. I want it to be special, so I try to think of places that are special to us. Honestly, there aren’t many in Ireland, since she’s not from here. She’s visited a couple of times, meeting my family and hanging out with my friends, and then just for visits. But there’s not really a place that seems to stand out in my mind as special to us.

If I had the patience, I would probably do it at the place that we met: this little Greek restaurant in the states. I had been walking by it and its smell drew me in. As I was waiting in line, I saw her in front of me. I had thought she was having a bad day, since she was making that cute little pouty face she has when she gets pissed. As she was waiting in line, she opened her change purse and dropped it. I had bent down to help her pick everything up.

As I did, I felt this need to ask her out. I don’t know why: I hadn’t had that feeling before. At the time, I was on a sold out tour with One Direction. I didn’t feel any particular desire for a girlfriend. Honestly, I even thought the boys were a bit dense for having them. I was much more fond of flings here and there and one night stands when I needed some relief. But when I saw her, those thoughts kind of left me. I had offered to buy her a meal, if she would eat it with me.

She had agreed and we sat down and talked about… well, everything. It was my day off from performing, thank god, so I was able to sit there until the owner kicked us out because the store was closing. Not to be deterred, we walked to this park a few blocks away and sat on the grass and continued to talk. We discussed life, careers, everything.

I had asked for her number and that had been that. Going back there and reliving that day would be the perfect proposal, but I kind of want to do it in my homeland. So I start thinking of beautiful places nearby, so I can drive there without tipping her off as to what I’m doing. I know Belvedere House Gardens & Park is absolutely beautiful. I could take her there and propose along one of the paths.

I call ahead and they agree to turn on some of the water fountains for us when we’re there. I tell them Friday at noon, setting a definite time for the proposal. As the day arrives, I grow more and more nervous. I think she might be a little suspicious about something, since I’m more antsy that usual.

Finally, the day arrives and I feel myself shaking most of the morning. She has to take over driving for me, since I’m so jittery. Finally, when we get there at around 10 in the morning, I know I have two hours where I have to act normal. I’m able to fake it most of the time, until right before I’m supposed to ask.

I try my best not to act too crazy as I take her hand and we walk up the path where I’m supposed to do it. As we walk, all the fountains begin to turn on. She smiles and stops to watch the water. As she’s mesmerized by the beauty of the gardens, I shakily pull the ring out of my pocket. I get down on one knee, so when she turns to see how I like the gardens, she’s completely surprised. She throws her hands over her mouth. I can see her start to tear up as she says, “Ni-Niall…”

I smile and just begin the speech I’ve been practicing in my head all week, “Babe, I know we haven’t really been dating all that long, but when you find the person who you’re meant to be with, you don’t need any extra time to know you’re meant to be. Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. And now, if you’re willing, I’d like to show to the whole world just how special you are to me. Honey, will you agree to marry me and make the happiest lad in the world?”

She nods, “Yes!” I smile and slip the ring on her finger. I get off my knee and give my fiancée the first kiss to signify the rest of our lives together.House


End file.
